1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable desk apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable desk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing a complete operative organization for use a portable desk structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable writing surfaces are provided in the prior art for permitting an individual to utilize a writing and associate structure in various locations. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,498 to Turner setting forth a collapsible desk structure utilizing telescoping legs receivable within the desk apparatus, wherein the desk utilizes a planar writing surface defined as a lid secured into a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,513 to Choi sets forth a portable cupboard formed as a collapsible container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,401 to Mears sets forth a collapsible cabinet, wherein the side walls are interfolded to permit interfolding and nesting of the arrangement for storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,353 to Tucker sets forth a portable storage device and table that is telescopingly mounted within an underlying cabinet.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable desk apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction providing a portable desk structure providing a contained writing surface formed within a perimeter wall structure that further functions as a containment area for mail within a slot of the housing organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.